


Dinner at the Crematorium

by etrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Heist, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LGBTQ Character, Past Prostitution, Teen Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix
Summary: Jin's friends are hungry and tired of scrounging at the mall. He convinces them to break into a funeral home to steal the food they serve at memorials. Somehow it turns into an expedition with ex-pimps, (possible) future girlfriends, and the dead bodies in the basement.Be advised that there are themes of homophobia, past under-age male prostitution, and being an LGBTQ teen (which includes derogatory name-calling between friends).





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine wanted a short script dealing with casual indifference that society treats the homeless. This was a lot less bleak than he had in mind. 
> 
> I've tried to migrate this in proper script format, but without defined page edges and Courier, it's going to look wrong.

FADE IN:

 

EXT. FORSYTH'S FUNERAL HOME - ENTRANCE - DAY

The funeral home is elegant, expensive. The sign reads “FORSYTH'S MEMORIAL SERVICES - SINCE 1906”. There is a black limousine waiting in the holding area. A couple expensive cars behind it. An OLDER MAN, stiff and distant, is entering the building. We only see part of his face.

Jin (mid-teens) stares pensively at the entrance. He wears his least "sk8r boi" clothes. They are freshly dirty and newly torn. He has a scrape on his chin that has almost stopped bleeding.

Lifts his phone. Skates away. Plays a stored message which plays under the credit sequence.

 

START CREDIT SEQUENCE

NOTE: Jin starts in an older, affluent area. Ends in a lower-income area.

 

SERIES OF SHOTS

In a nice park, a pampered dog BARKS at him as he gets a pull from a WILLING CYCLIST.

Waiting at a bus stop, TWO CUTE TEENAGERS (a girl and a guy) shoot him admiring looks then giggle at each other.

He doesn't have enough money for the fare. The DRIVER lets him on anyway.

 

Through it all, the voice message plays:

                                        JIN'S MOM (V.O.)  
                    I've topped up your account. You should  
                    be good for another six months. You  
                    _can_ call me. You know that, right? Of  
                    course you do. ...

 

EXT. SHOPPING MALL - ENTRANCE - DAY

Jin gets off the bus. Hops on his board. Skates towards the entrance. Expertly dodging SHOPPERS

                                        JIN'S MOM (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
                    ... It's just... I _worry_ about you. Living the  
                    way you do. ...

 

INT. SHOPPING MALL

Jin walks through the mall. Waves hello to a couple of CLERKS who wave back.

                                        JIN'S MOM (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
                    ... Maybe next week we can meet downtown.  
                    For lunch. My treat. ...

 

INT. SHOPPING MALL - WASHROOM

He washes the scrape on his chin, examines it. It makes him sad. Then determined.

                                        JIN'S MOM (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
                         (noises in the background)  
                    ... Oh. That's your father. I have to go. I  
                    love you. Please be careful!

He arrives at a service entrance marked “Employees Only”. A quick look around. He goes in.

 

INT. SHOPPING MALL - SERVICE CORRIDOR

Jin drops his board and skates down the hall. Passes FAST-FOOD EMPLOYEE who jumps back, yells at him.

He turns at a cross corridor. Skates to a door marked “STAIRS”.

 

END CREDITS

 

INT. SHOPPING MALL - SERVICE STAIRS - DAY

Jin goes down. He doesn’t bounce or skip -- he’s thinking.

Down two levels. Through the door...

 

INT. SHOPPING MALL - BOILER & ELECTRICAL AREA

... along narrow corridors that follow carefully labeled pipes. It's dimly lit. Liquid GURGLES in the pipes.

Jin walks confidently through the space. Left turn. Right turn. Deeper into the structure. Farther from the lights.

He ducks under some pipes into a hidden nook.

WANKER and FARLEY sprawl on backpacks and sleeping bags, passing a small joint. They are mid-to-late teens. Also skaters. Wanker has coloured hair and wears eye makeup. Farley wears plaid.

A small work-light and a draped string of fairy lights reveal scattered food cartons and chip bags, all empty.

                                        FARLEY  
                    Jin! Jin, Jin, Jinny. My man. Where you been?

                                        JIN  
                    Nowhere. Cruising.

He pushes aside some garbage and sits. Wanker passes him the joint. He watches Jin toke.

                                        WANKER  
                    Gotta message for ya.

Jin hums a question, holding in the smoke.

                                        WANKER (CONT'D)  
                         (seriously)  
                    From Leo.

Jin coughs out the smoke. He looks scared.

                                        JIN  
                    You didn’t --

                                        WANKER  
                    No. No way. But he knows we hang  
                    sometimes. Says you still owe him.

                                        FARLEY  
                    Been three years. When’s the dude  
                    gonna give it up.

Both Jin and Wanker laugh unhappily.

                                        JIN  
                    Never.

Quiet settles. Farley digs through the mess, pulls out empty snack bags, empty food cartons.

                                        FARLEY  
                    You didn’t think to bring food down?

Jin shakes his head.

Farley rubs his stomach. Kicks Wanker.

                                        FARLEY (cont'd)  
                    You could go give Louie a blow job.  
                    Get some ribs.

Wanker kicks him back.

                                        WANKER  
                    That was once. And it was his birthday.

The voices fade as Jin stares at Farley, thinking...

                                        FARLEY (O.C.)  
                    So? It could be his birthday again.

                                        WANKER (O.C.)  
                    Why don’t you do it, asshole?

                                        FARLEY (O.C.)  
                    ‘Cuz I still got a gag reflex, queer boy.

They hit each other, giggling.

                                        JIN  
                    I know where there’s food. Free food.

The play fight stops.

                                        JIN (CONT'D)  
                    Funeral home. Almost as good as the  
                    conference centre.

They stare at Jin.

                                        WANKER  
                    Cannibalism?

                                        FARLEY  
                         (snickers)  
                    Why not? You eat guys all the time.

Fight starts back up until Jin says:

                                        JIN  
                    They serve food. At the services. Real  
                    food. Tiny sandwiches and little  
                    wrappy things.

Both Farley and Wanker settle back into their nest.

                                        JIN (CONT'D)  
                    Place I was at earlier had a chicken dish.

Farley perks up.

                                        FARLEY  
                    I love chicken!

                                        JIN  
                    We should go get some then. Before  
                    it’s all gone.

Farley starts to rise. Wanker holds up his hand and stops him.

                                        WANKER  
                    And they’re just gonna let us in?

                                        JIN  
                    Just gotta look like you have a  
                    right. That's what you always say.

Wanker smirks. Shrugs.

                                        WANKER  
                    Let’s go get some food.

Farley WHOOPS happily. Jin looks determined.

 

INT. SHOPPING MALL - AFTERNOON

They've changed into cleaner clothes. They skate through the mall, people look at them. Some with fear. Some with outrage. Some with pity. Some of the clerks wave hello.

 

EXT. SHOPPING MALL - ENTRANCE

Outside the doors, an OLD HOMELESS MAN plays a harmonica badly, hat out. The boys don’t even notice. Jin heads towards the bus stop.

                                        FARLEY  
                    Maybe I should call Clarisse.

                                        JIN  
                    It’s not a date.

                                        FARLEY  
                    She’s gotta eat, too. Plus, if I feed her she might...

Farley gives a couple hip thrusts, and leers.

Jin shakes his head.

                                        JIN  
                    Don’t call her, man. I mean it.

Behind him, Farley mocks him. Wanker punches Farley’s arm.

                                        FARLEY  
                    Look, she’s got an apartment now. Next  
                    time they sweep the mall, she might let  
                    us sleep on her floor.

Wanker looks up at the darkening sky.

                                        WANKER  
                    How late’s it open to?

Jin doesn’t know.

An articulated bus pulls up at the stop. They run to the back doors and get on. A COMMUTER gives them a disgusted look. Wanker makes a rude face back.

Farley, holds his phone low as he texts. Looks up guiltily. Notices their direction.

                                        FARLEY  
                    Why are we on this bus?

                                        JIN  
                    Gotta get something. From Zap.

Wanker stops taunting the commuters to stare at Jin.

                                        WANKER  
                    Are you nuts? You heard the message.

                                        JIN  
                    We'll be quick.

Wanker and Farley exchange disbelieving looks.

 

EXT. BUS STOP - GRUNGY DISTRICT - EVENING

The boys exit the bus. Jin looks determined, Wanker worried.

There are STREET WORKERS of both sexes on the sidewalk. Some watch the boys walk past. Farley appreciates the skimpy-dressed females.

                                        WANKER  
                    This is a bad idea.

                                        JIN  
                    We need Zap’s stuff, and this is  
                    where Zap is.

They arrive at Zap's Pawn Shop. Street Workers watch as they enter. MALE STREET WORKER (14) talks on his phone.

 

INT. ZAP'S PAWN SHOP

Everything looks greasy, dusty, and desperate. Flotsam.

Jin heads to the counter. Farley points at the more interesting items on sale. Grabs small stuff when he can.

Wanker jitters. Stands where he can see the front door.

                                        JIN  
                    Zap! Hey, man. You there?

From the back, ZAP emerges. An emaciated man with thick glasses and a tremor; he could be 30 or he could be 60.

                                        ZAP  
                    Jin.

Zap narrows his eyes as he spots the others.

                                        ZAP (CONT'D)  
                         (warning)  
                    Boys.  
                         (to Jin)  
                    What have you got for me?

                                        JIN  
                    Actually, we want to borrow your magic  
                    decoder ring.

                                        ZAP  
                    Really.

Jin nods.

                                        ZAP (CONT'D)  
                    Right. Usual deal. Target?

                                        FARLEY  
                    Funeral home.

Zap looks between them in disbelief.

                                        FARLEY (CONT'D)  
                    They have food, like, for the services.

                                        ZAP  
                    You’re going in for food? Nuh-uh.  
                    Nobody’s that stupid. Well...  
                         (at Farley)  
                    Except you.

Wanker laughs. Farley looks bewildered.

                                        JIN  
                    Don’t worry. We’ll get you  
                    something worth your time.

Wanker frowns, looking between the two.

Zap raises his eyebrow at Jin, questioning.

                                        JIN (CONT'D)  
                    Jewelry. A laptop. Something.

Zap nods, accepting the deal. He goes into the back. Things rumble and clank.

                                        WANKER  
                    I thought this was a food run.

                                        JIN  
                    Can't get the food if we can't  
                    get in the building.

Wanker isn't happy, but he lets it lie.

Zap walks backwards into the shop. Hands in the air. He holds a small zipped case.

LEO (30s), well-dressed but still slimey, follows Zap into the store. TWO HENCHMEN follow him. One tries to look like a secret service tough guy, the other is dressed like a rapper tough guy. They assume watching positions.

Wanker and Farley freeze. Jin straightens.

Leo stalks closer to Jin. Jin tries to control his shaking.

                                        LEO  
                    Hello, Jinny, sweet Jinny. It’s  
                    been such a long time.

Jin swallows. Leo is too, too close.

                                        JIN  
                    Not long enough.

Leo strokes the bruised scrape on Jin's chin.

                                        LEO  
                    Did you think you could come so close  
                    to my block, and I wouldn’t know?  
                    Stupid Jinny. How I’ve missed you. Or rather ...

Jin can’t retreat when Leo runs a possessive hand over his butt. Leo digs in and squeezes.

Farley squeaks in distress. Wanker winces. Neither one makes a move to help.

                                        LEO (CONT'D)  
                    ... your tight ass. ... You owe me five  
                    hundred dollars, sweet cheeks.

Jin is breathing hard, sweating, but he doesn’t back down.

                                        JIN  
                    I don’t owe you.

                                        LEO  
                         (ignores Jin)  
                    Still nice and firm. I bet I could get  
                    some old clients lined up --

Jin wrenches himself to the side. Leo lets him go.

                                        JIN  
                    No. I can get your money. Tonight.

Leo laughs. Rapper Wannabe smiles along. Secret Service maintains.

                                        LEO  
                    Unlikely.

                                        WANKER  
                    We can do it. We gotta job tonight.

Leo looks at Wanker in disbelief. So does Farley.

Wanker vibrates in fear. Doesn’t back down.

                                        WANKER (CONT'D)  
                    Funeral home. Bodies got jewelry  
                    and shit, right?

Farley nods anxiously

                                        FARLEY  
                    Yeah, and the office equipment.

                                        JIN  
                    Top flight stereo stuff.

Leo narrows his eyes, considering it.

                                        ZAP  
                    Hey! What about my cut?

Leo flicks a malevolent glance at Zap. Zap shuts up and backs down.

                                        LEO  
                    Is that the code breaker?

Zap nods. Leo puts out an imperious hand. Unhappily, Zap nudges himself close enough to put the case in Leo’s hand.

Leo smiles at Jin, Wanker and Farley.

                                        LEO (CONT'D)  
                    It’s not that I don’t trust you, Jinny,  
                    my love. But I think I’ll come with  
                    you. ... And if this job isn’t as rich  
                    as you say? I’ll still have my collateral.

Jin swallows.

 

EXT. LEO’S SUV - EVENING

Large, black, and blinged, it drives down an arterial road into the older, affluent neighbourhood we started in.

                                        JIN (O.S.)  
                    They use real brass and copper on  
                    the more expensive caskets. ...

 

INT. LEO’S SUV

Rapper Wannabe drives. Secret Service is shotgun and scans for danger. In the back seat, Leo faces forward and holds Jin beside him. His hand on Jin’s thigh. Leo looks pleased. Jin sits stiffly, silently furious.

Wanker and Farley face them. They look scared.

                                        JIN (CONT'D)  
                    ... On the handles and screws and shit.

                                        LEO  
                    Good money in that.

                                        JIN  
                    Yeah. More than the five hundred  
                    you think I owe you.

                                        LEO  
                    Don't get cheeky.

Leo taps Jin's bruised chin. Jin jerks away.

 

EXT. FUNERAL HOME - FRONT ENTRANCE - EVENING

It’s quiet. Not quite night. The funeral home’s lights are on. The SUV turns in and goes to the back.

 

EXT. FUNERAL HOME - BACK ENTRANCE

The SUV stops. Secret Service gets out to open the door for them.

 

INT. LEO'S SUV

Jin tries to scramble out. Leo holds him. Nods at Wanker and Farley to get out first.

Wanker looks at them. Deliberately knocks Jin's leg hard, dislodging Leo's hand. Jin scrambles out. Wanker and Farley go next.

 

EXT. FUNERAL HOME - BACK ENTRANCE

The building is lit by discreet floodlights. There are lights on in the windows.

                                        WANKER  
                    Are you sure it’s closed?

INSERT: A tasteful sign on the door gives the home’s hours.

Leo looks at his watch.

                                        LEO  
                    It's closed.

CLARISSE and her friend MEL are waiting. Both are mid-teens. Clarisse, petite and pretty, dresses MTV-style. Mel, a transexual female, favours goth/punk.

                                        CLARISSE  
                         (waving happily)  
                    Hey, Farley!

                                        FARLEY  
                         (whispers)  
                    Oh, shit.

Jin, Wanker, and Farley’s eyes widen in fear. Leo’s eyes narrow in speculation.

                                        JIN  
                         (quietly)  
                    I told you not to call her.

                                        FARLEY  
                    And I ignored you, of course.

Farley tries to wave the girls away.

Clarisse bounces up to him, pecks him on the cheek. Mel hangs back, looking suspiciously at Leo.

                                        CLARISSE  
                    Wow! You must expect there to  
                    be a lot of food.

Leo looks Clarisse over appreciatively.

                                        LEO  
                    I’d forgo the sandwiches if you  
                    were on the menu.

Farley steps in front of her.

                                        FARLEY  
                    She’s not.

                                        LEO  
                    Too bad.

Clarisse giggles. Leo’s smile widens.

                                        JIN  
                         (loudly)  
                    We should get on with this.  
                    Before someone notices?

Jin turns and walks to the back door. The other teens stroll after him.

Farley and Clarisse whisper furiously to each other:

                                        FARLEY  
                    You shouldn't have come.

                                        CLARISSE  
                    Then why did you call.

Mel walks beside Clarisse, uninvolved. Wanker looks nervously back at Leo. Leo follows, watching both Jin's and Clarisse's asses in equal appreciation.

 

EXT. FUNERAL HOME - BACK DOOR

Jin has Zap’s kit open. A blank keycard is inserted in the building’s e-reader. Jin presses buttons on a control pad. Numbers scrolls, looking for the radio frequency.

Clarisse no longer looks happy. Wanker moves to keep the group between him and Leo, earning an eye-roll from Mel.

Leo pulls latex gloves out of an inner pocket. Puts them on as he tells Rapper Wannabe:

                                        LEO  
                    Go get the small toolkit.

Ropper Wannabe walks off. Clarisse stares at the latex gloves.

                                        CLARISSE  
                         (to Farley)  
                    Why don’t we have gloves?

Farley has no answer. Clarisse looks even more unimpressed.

The door buzzes. There’s a click.

                                        JIN  
                    Okay. That’s got it.

Nobody’s moves until Leo says:

                                        LEO  
                    After you.

Wanker jumps and opens the door.

Jin removes the keycard from the panel. Puts away the kit as...

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - CORRIDOR

Farley and Clarisse enter the building. Wanker and Mel follow. Farley opens doors, pokes his head in.

                                        FARLEY  
                    Office. ... Supply closet. ...

                                        WANKER  
                    Maybe we should wait for Jin.

                                        FARLEY  
                    Screw Jin. He’s here for the loot.  
                    Ah ha! Staff room. C’mon. There’s  
                    gotta be a fridge here right?

They slip into the room. Wanker gives one last look down the corridor. Sees Jin slipping in the back door.

 

EXT. FUNERAL HOME - BACK DOOR

Leo waits, door open, as Rapper Wannabe hands over the small tool bag.

                                        LEO  
                         (to Secret Service)  
                    Wait here. Make sure Jinny doesn’t slip out.

Secret Service nods. Leo enters the funeral home.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - STAFF ROOM - EVENING

Cold, tidy shelves. Cold, tidy table and chairs. Lockers along one wall. A door with the sign “SHOWERS”. A coffee maker, toaster oven, microwave. A full fridge.

Farley opens the fridge expectantly.

Employee supplies and leftovers only. His face falls. He grabs a couple things anyway -- some yoghurt, an apple, a half-bag of bagels.

He hands them around.

                                        FARLEY  
                    C’mon. The good stuff’s gotta be  
                    around here somewhere.

They leave the staff room.

A small, non-Caucasian, CLEANING WOMAN, pokes her head out of the door to the showers. She looks where the kids used to be. Cell phone in hand, she pulls the door closed again. It CREAKS...

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - CORRIDOR - EVENING

                                        WANKER  
                    Did you hear that?

Clarisse squeaks. Opens her mouth.

                                        MEL  
                    If you say "ghost" I'm going to  
                    punch you in the tit.

Clarisse swallows it back. They meet with Jin, Leo and his henchmen.

Wanker, Farley, and Clarisse creep down the dimly lit hall, ready to jump. Mel, Jin and Leo walk normally. Rapper Wannabe doesn't creep, but he's unsettled.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - RECEPTION AREA

They spread out. Leo and Rapper Wannabe have small flashlights. They use them to find a glass door, elegantly etched with "SHOWCASE".

Rapper Wannabe peers through the glass. Sees the caskets on display. Nods at Leo who opens the door.

INSERT: Magnetic sensor on door as it opens.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - OFFICE

The LED display on the alarm panel flashes a countdown. 9... 8... 7...

 

EXT. ARTERIAL STREET - EVENING

A police car races down the busy road. Lights flashing. No sirens.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - CASKET SHOWROOM - EVENING

Leo wanders the caskets, running his hand over the lids and the satin linings. Behind him, Rapper Wannabe removes a brass handle.

Leo sees a casket made of solid copper. It SHINES.

                                        LEO  
                         (laughing)  
                    Jesus. The kid was right.  
                         (to Rapper Wannabe)  
                    Forget that. Get Tommy. We've got a  
                    bigger prize to take home with us.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - OFFICE

LED display: 2... 1. The light turns solid.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - RECEPTION AREA

Clarisse sits, pouting, in the receptionist’s chair.

                                        FARLEY  
                    Don’t be like that. There’s food. Jin  
                    wouldn’t lie to us.  
                         (frowns)  
                    Speaking of... Where is--

                                        MEL  
                    Let's go look for it.

She hits Wanker on the chest. Jerks her head inviting him to come with. He looks at Farley. Farley looks hopefully at Clarisse.

                                        CLARISSE  
                    I'm not running around a place that  
                    holds dead people. I've seen the movies  
                    I know that's how people get killed.

Mel snorts. Walks away. Nervous Wanker goes with her. Leaving disappointed Farley behind.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - SHOW ROOM

Leo directs Rapper Wannabe to lift the solid copper casket. Nothing.

                                        LEO  
                    C’mon! Put your backs into it!

They strain, grunt, and scramble for purchase. It barely shifts. Leo lets them stop. Rapper Wannabe rubs his back.

                                        LEO (cont'd)  
                    How the hell do they move it? ...   
                    There's got to be a thing.

He motions to Rapper Wannabe to go look for it.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - CORRIDOR

Mel strolls. Wanker tip-toes.

                                        MEL  
                    I wonder if they have actual dead  
                    bodies here. I saw a dead guy  
                    once. It was cool.

Wanker looks at her in horror.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - SHOW ROOM

Rapper Wannabe's found a small electric forklift. He drives it into the showroom.

                                        LEO  
                    Now that's what I'm talking about!

Rapper Wannabe preens. He steers towards the copper casket. ... And drives into another display, knocking the casket over.

Leo gives him a disgusted look. Rapper Wannabe cringes.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - CORRIDOR

Mel opens a door.

                                        MEL  
                    I think this is it.

She walks in to...

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - STORAGE ROOM

There are cupboards with dishes. Stands holding pictures and signs, ready for use the next day. Large fridges with glass panels show wrapped trays of hors d'oeuvres.

They walk over to the windows. Wanker's eyes widen in excitement. They look at each other and grin.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - RECEPTION AREA

Clarisse is playing solitaire on the reception computer. Farley hangs over her shoulder.

                                        FARLEY  
                    Red nine on black ten.

Clarisse rolls her eyes.

Wanker runs in. His mouth is full and he's holding a small sandwich.

                                        WANKER  
                    Found it.

Farley and Clarisse look up, excited.

                                        CLARISSE  
                    Finally!

She doesn't bother turning off the computer before following Wanker out of the room.

 

EXT. FUNERAL HOME - NIGHT

Four police cars, lights off, converge on the funeral home. They pull up around Leo's SUV. Secret Service surrenders. Immediately. No resistance. At all.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - CASKET SHOWCASE

Leo's taken over the forklift's controls. He drives it forward, badly. Can't get it lined up. Raises and lowers the arms.

Finally, satisfied, he moves forward. Hits the casket. It shifts. Doesn't fall.

Rapper Wannabe hides his schadenfreude. 

 

EXT. FUNERAL HOME - BACK ENTRANCE

Six Police Officers empty out of their vehicles. Two officers gather up Secret Service. The other four officers, lead by  OLDER OFFICER (50s, female, tough) move to the back door.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - CASKET SHOWCASE

Leo carefully lowers the forklift arms so they're flat on the table. He hits 'forward'. The forklift jerks forward pushing the casket off the table. It lands with a CRASH! Rolls.

Right over Rapper Wannabe's foot. Rapper Wannabe HOWLS...

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - STORAGE ROOM

The HOWL, distorted and eerie, echoes in the room. There are semi-demolished trays on the table.

Clarisse shrieks. Drops her food. Clings to Farley. Farley happy--whether from the clinging or the monster, it's hard to say. Even Mel's impressed.

                                        MEL  
                    Cool. Werewolves. Much better than ghosts.

Wanker, mouth full, looks at her in fear.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - CORRIDOR

In the lead, Older Officer hears the howl. A younger officer pauses. Older Officer whaps him on the back of the head and opens the door herself. They clear the entry professionally and move on.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - STORAGE ROOM

Decimated trays litter the table and fridge.

                                        MEL  
                    Who wants to find the dead bodies?

Clarisse and Wanker are horrified. Farley's into it.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - CASKET SHOWCASE

Leo's managed to lift the casket - it's not stable, but it works. He steers the forklift towards the glass door.

Rapper Wannabe, standing on one foot, holds the door open. He leans on it, not paying attention to anything but his pain.

Leo reaches the door. It's too narrow. He's going to make it work anyway. He backs up. Tries again.

He hit's the glass door, shattering it. Rapper Wannabe, support gone, falls. He raps his face on the casket, bounces off and lands, hands down, on the shattered glass.

Rapper Wannabe YOWLS.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - STORAGE ROOM

Wanker is stuffing food into his pocket. Clarisse carefully wraps it in napkins before putting it in her bag. They hear the YOWL, distorted by distance and the empty building. They look at each other. Work faster.

Two police officers enter.

Clarisse sees them. Squeaks. Raises her hands, dropping a sandwich.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - CASKET SHOWCASE

Leo and Rapper Wannabe struggle to turn the casket on the forklift arms so it can fit through the door. Rapper One's face is covered with blood. He's picking glass from his hand, and arm. And his elbow hurts... 

OLDER OFFICER (female, 50s) storms in, gun ready.

                                        OLDER OFFICER  
                    Police! Freeze!

Leo spins. Shocked then furious. 

(Rapper Wannabe is so startled he topples over and smacks the back of his head.)

                                        LEO  
                    God- _damn!_

He moves, maybe to pull out a gun. Another police officer enter the room. Guns out. Leo puts up his hands.

Older Officer points her flashlight at Leo's face.

                                        OLDER OFFICER  
                    Well, well. Leonard Carter. Nice to see you again.

Older Officer smiles predatorily.

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - FREEZER ROOM

This is the room with tables for prepping the dead bodies. It's the creepiest room in the building.

Mel and Farley are making out on one of the tables when two police officers walk in.

 

EXT. FUNERAL HOME - BACK DOOR - NIGHT

Emergency vehicles litter the lot. Leo, handcuffed, is being assisted into a police van where Secret Service already sits. Handcuffed to a gurney, Rapper Wannabe, half of him wrapped in bandages, is loaded into an ambulance.

The handcuffed teens are escorted out. Only Mel tries to resist so only she has an officer holding her. They’re led over to patrol cars. Wanker and Farley are frisked. Wanker leans towards Farley.

                                        WANKER  
                    Where’s Jin?

 

INT. FUNERAL HOME - VIEWING ROOM - NIGHT

Understated, but lush decorations. Even the folding chairs are tasteful. Most are folded and stacked at the side of the room. Only one is out.

Jin sits in it.

At the front the casket stand is empty. At the side of the dais, ready for collection, a large array of wilting cut flowers. They surround a tripod holding a large photo of three people: A husband and wife, and an adult son. All well-groomed and obviously affluent.

Under the picture a sign:

                    “LAURA JINNESEN - BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER - 1966-2017”

Jin doesn’t move as the police close in. Not until Older Officer is right next to him. He looks up.

He’s crying.

                                        JIN  
                    They wouldn’t let me in.

He turns back to look at the picture. His family looks back at him.

 

FADE OUT


End file.
